At The Wake
by InWonderlandAgain
Summary: As day after day passes he stays still, with every mistake he's ever made ... every grief felt moment ... as everyone moves forward pretending everything's fine , he fades away ... sinking deeper into his own misery. (Rating may go up)


As day after day passes he stays still, with every mistake he's ever made ... every

grief felt moment ... as everyone moves forward pretending everything's fine , he fades away ... sinking deeper into his own misery.

•_•

** READ AN !**

**Hello everybody so this is a new project I'm working on , I know it might seem a bit dark and well , it is at first , but it will be better if I continue , anyways this chapter is a trial (which is why it's really short) I wanna see your reactions , this chapter is a sort of prologue, it's just a description of Kurt's thought's basically … if I get enough good reactions I'll continue it but you will need to review ;)**

**Anyway hope you like it !**

•_•

Why does this happen to me? ... Those were always his thoughts as a young boy, he doesn't have them anymore ... there's no reason to wonder now, he already accepted them.

He sat alone waiting for nothing ... pulling a cigarette out and lighting it, like every day he sat there on a bench smoking... only this time it was a place he'd never been ... wearing the same clothes as yesterday ... of course what else would he do ... she forgot him , and went off with another "costumer" leaving him alone , again.

He used to think it was wrong of her but ... he doesn't care anymore , he knows her , she's not a bad person ... she's mentally sick sure but , she has a heart.

He sat in front of a cafe', he wanted to finish his cigarette before going in ... he had about 15 dollars some people gave him , they probably thought he was homeless since he slept on a bench ... his stomach was growling, he hadn't eaten since two days ago.

He had eaten well in that day, well maybe not regular definition of well but, well for him. He's mother had just finished her "work" and brought him back whatever was left at the grocery store… she was tired he hates to see her tired, even though she's a bitch that he probably won't want to see anymore when he moves out.

She doesn't have the best reputation … even the teachers at school know that, when one of them came to his home for a surprise visit to check on why he hasn't shown up to school for about a week she came face to face with her as she opened the door … the whole house was dirty, and she was ever so sane… he noticed his teacher at the door, he didn't let her see him though cause he knew then he's have to tell her why he hadn't come to school that week… which wasn't something he wanted his whole school to know… so he just let her talk to his mother and she made up an excuse about how he was sick and terribly contagious.

He knew what everyone thought of them … the kind of people they are … and well, facing it head front they were probably right. But no one would dare say a word to them; everybody knew that would be stupid. Well… to the grown up's at least, unfortunately no one frightened him they actually teased him a lot about it, which was why he hated going to school… still it was better than staying home.

He's stomach was hurting really bad now… he was literally starving.

He thought about this friday… he dreaded it's coming, he knew something terribly sick the was going to happen that day that his mother didn't. She could… but she's way to naïve to notice… he always wished she would, he wished… but she never did…

As he took a drag from the poison stick he caught the eye of a big muscular man he couldn't ignore, he noticed him make a dirty look and smirk at him...

He looked down at his cigarette and his stomach clenched with pain of behind empty... he took one last drag and threw the cigarette on the floor standing towards the cafe' and feeling his whole body shake with weakness, he turned his gaze to the man staring and stood in his direction ...

He read somewhere that if you don't eat for a long time your stomach eats Itself ... maybe that will kill him… he couldn't help but feel a glimpse of desire at the thought but also a bit of guilt ... what would she do without him ? a lot more probably.

With that he walked towards the man and followed him inside his house.

•_•

**I will continue if I get good feedback :)**

**And of course I'll make it longer ^^"**


End file.
